Exchange Position!
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Lucy Ashley, seorang penyanyi terkenal dari Edolas tiba-tiba meminta liburan sebulan penuh. Managernya Mirajane memberikan ide gila tentang pertukaran posisi dengan seorang gadis yang begitu mirip dengannya. Dan dimulailah kisah percintaan antara Earth-Lucy dengan seorang penguntit bernama Natsu Dragneel dan kisah percintaan aneh namun so sweet antara Edo-Lucy dan Natsu Dragion...


Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Exchange Position! © Minako-chan Namikaze

.

Summary : Lucy Ashley, seorang penyanyi dari Edolas yang baru memulai debutnya sekitar setengah tahun, tiba-tiba meminta liburan sebulan penuh. Managernya Mirajane memberikannya sebuah ide gila tentang pertukaran posisi dengan seorang gadis yang begitu mirip dengannya, yang langsung disetujui oleh Lucy. Dan dimulailah kisah percintaan antara Earth-Lucy dengan seorang penguntit bernama Natsu Dragneel dan kisah percintaan aneh namun so sweet antara Edo-Lucy dengan Natsu Dragion. Tertarik dengan ceritanya? Silahkan Cekidot! First Fanfic Indo untuk Edo-Lucy dan Edo-Natsu...

Pair : Natsu. D & Lucy. H X Edo-Natsu & Edo-Lucy

.

.

Seorang gadis bermantel hitam tampak keluar dari bandara. Disampingnya terdapat sebuah tas koper besar berwarna hitam, gadis itu tampak menolehkan padangannya kesekeliling bandara untuk mencari seseorang. Kemudian dia langsung tersenyum begitu matanya yang tertutupi oleh kaca mata hitam menangkap sesosok wanita berambut putih panjang berlari menghampirinya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Tadi jalanan sedikit macet." ucap wanita itu.

"Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu ayo kita langsung berangkat saja, Mira." ucap gadis berkaca mata hitam itu kepada wanita berambut putih yang dipanggilnya Mira itu.

Mira mengangguk dan langsung menuntun gadis itu menuju mobilnya yang terparkir didepan bandara.

"Silahkan masuk kemobil, Lucy-san." ucap Mira sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Gadis itu sedikit meringis lalu mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil, diikuti oleh Mira yang duduk dikursi pengemudi.

"Kau tidak perlu se-formal itu padaku, Mira. Bukankah kita sudah berteman sejak lama." gadis yang dipanggil Lucy itu mendengus kesal.

Mira tertawa pelan, lalu berkata.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya merasa sedikit canggung karena sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Lucy."

Lucy melipat tangannya didepan dada, lalu berkata dengan malas.

"Ya, ya, sudah 4 tahun aku meninggalkan Fiore demi mencapai cita-citaku untuk menjadi penyanyi terkenal..." ucap Lucy menggantung.

"Dan sekarang kau berhasil mencapai cita-citamu itu..." Mira menyambung kalimat Lucy yang sempat terhenti. Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu melepaskan kaca mata dan topi hitam yang dipakainyasejak tadi, memperlihatkan rambut pirangnya yang diikat dengan ikat rambut tengkorak.

"Aku tahu kalau aku mengatakan ini sedikit terlambat, tapi... Selamat datang kembali di Fiore, Lucy Ashley." Mira tersenyum kearah gadis pirang dibelakangnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, aku kembali lagi, Mira."

XXX

Lucy Ashley POV.

Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." ucapku sambil mengelap keringat didahiku.

"Kerja bagus." Mira datang menghampiriku sambil memberikan handuk kecil kepadaku.

Kuambil handuk itu, lalu ku lap di seluruh bagian wajahku yang berkeringat karena terlalu banyak meloncat-loncat gara-gara konser barusan.

"Setelah ini kau harus konser lagi di acara ulang tahun wali kota di taman Fiore, lalu sorenya ada wawancara, dan malamnya ada pertunjukan radio yang harus kau hadiri.." Mira membacakan jadwal kegiatan yang harus kulakukan untuk hari ini. Ya, Mira adalah Manajerku, sebelumnya dia adalah seorang model, tapi sudah berhenti dai pekerjaannya itu karena suatu alasan.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu." jawabku dengan malas.

Mira menaikkan alisnya, lalu menghela napas.

"Lucy, bukankah menjadi penyanyi terkenal adalah impianmu, lalu kenapa kau selalu memasang wajah seperti itu setiap aku membacakan jadwal kegiatanmu?" tanya Mira kepadaku.

"Aku butuh istirahat. Aku mau liburan sekitar satu bulan penuh." jawabku dengan enteng. Mira langsung melongo mendengar jawabanku.

"Sa-satu bulan? Bagaimana bisa aku memberikanmu libur satu bulan sementara jadwal manggungmu sangat padat begini." seperti biasa, Mira langsung mengomeliku.

Aku memasang wajah sebal.

"Justru karena jadwal yang selalu padat dan tidak ada habis-habisnya ini membuatku ingin liburan. Lama-lama aku bisa gila karena harus selalu bernyanyi dan melompat-lompat dipanggung seperti tadi. Ditambah lagi aku cuma bisa tidur beberapa jam setelah konser lalu langsung konser lagi ditempat lain. Lama-lama aku bisa stres." aku langsung mendumel tanpa henti membuat Mira menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti. Bagaimanapun kau pasti yang paling kelelahan disini. Aku akan memikirkan bagaimana cara agar kau bisa istirahat sebentar walaupun tidak sampai sebulan." ucap Mira yang langsung membuatku tersenyum senang.

"Ya! Tidak sampai sebulan juga tidak apa-apa!" seruku dengan senang sambil menggenggam tangan Mira.

Mira tertawa pelan lalu berkata,

"Sudah, sudah. Nanti dulu berterima kasihnya. Sekarang lebih baik kita segera berangkat ke taman Fiore." Aku mengangguk lalu mengambil mantel hitamku diatas sofa lalu beranjak keluar ruangan bersama Mira yang sudah berjalan duluan didepanku.

Sekarang sudah hampir setengah tahun aku pindah ke Fiore ini, sebelumnya aku tinggal dan memulai karirku sebagai penyanyi di kota kelahiranku di Edolas. Aku pindah ke Fiore sejak aku berumur 4 tahun, dan kembali lagi ke Edolas ketika umurku 13 tahun.

Aku memulai karirku sebagai penyanyi ketika umurku 16 tahun, dan di tahun itu juga aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku karena kecelakaan bandara. Aku sangat terpukul sehingga satu minggu setelah kepergian mereka, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Fiore dan memulai kehidupan baru disana bersama teman lamaku Mirajane Strauss. Namun setelah setengah tahun aku menjadi penyanyi disini, jadwalku semakin padat dan membuatku tidak bisa istirahat dan tidur nyenyak lagi. Bayangkan saja, aku bahkan hanya tidur 3 jam hari ini setelah seharian konser di berbagai tempat, dan bahkan jadwal makanku pun jadi tidak teratur. Jadwalku sekarang ini bahkan jauh lebih padat dari pada saat aku menjadi penyanyi di Edolas.

"Nah, masuklah sekarang, Lucy." Mira membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku segera melangkah cepat menuju pintu mobil itu, karena kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat, nanti bisa-bisa...  
"Yo, Luce! Sudah mau berangkat lagi ya?" Aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi karena alasan yang mnyebabkan aku harus cepat-cepat sudah muncul tepat dihadapanku.

Aku langsung melotot kearahnya.

"Grrr... Natsu Dragneel... Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang jangan pernah menguntitku lagi, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkannya?!" aku bertanya kepadanya dengan pandangan yang mematikan. Dia langsung cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Hehe.. Habis aku tidak tahan kalau sehari saja tidak bertemu denganmu.. Dan lagi, aku kan sudah berjanji kepadamu kalau aku harus selalu siap siaga kalau kau memerlukan bantuanku."

Aku mengerang. Seingatku aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk berjanji seperti itu kepadaku. Bertemu dengannya saja tidak pernah, tapi dia sudah ngaku-ngaku kalau dia adalah temanku dan aku berjanji untuk selalu bersama dengannya selamanya. Jujur saja, pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dan mendengarnya berkata hal yag tidak masuk akal seperti itu aku langsung menganggapnya orang gila dan mengacuhkannya. Lalu dihari-hari selanjutnya dia terus mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Dan itu selalu membuatku tidak tahan dan dengan tanpa ampun aku langsung menyiksanya dengan berbagai cara seperti memelintir tangannya, menendang bokongnya, menginjak kakinya, bahkan pernah sesekali aku memelintir percuma saja, dia tetap mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi kecuali ketika aku ingin ke toilet dan mau mandi.

Aku mengerang sekali lagi, lalu menutup mataku sejenak. Aku menghembuskan nafasku secara perlahan, kumundurkan kaki kananku kebelakang. Kubuka mataku dan dengan cepat kuhantam perutnya dengan lutut kananku. Dia langsung meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Seperti biasa, pukulanmu selalu terasa berbeda di tubuhku.." dia berkata dengan wajah meringis.

Aku menaikkan alisku, memangnya ada orang lain yang sering memukulnya selain aku? Yah aku tidak kaget kalau ada beberapa orang yang suka mendaratkan pukulannya kepada laki-laki berambut pink menyebalkan didepanku ini. Tanpa menanggapi perkataannya, aku berjalan melewatinya dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

Aku tersenyum puas karena aku sudah memasuki daerah teraman yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh laki-laki berambut pink itu. Aku tahu kelemahannya, dia tidak bisa naik kendaraan. Karena itu aku sangat bahagia karena aku bisa masuk kedalam benda bergerak ini tanpa si pink itu yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun. Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Tapi si pink bernama Natsu Dragneel itu ngotot sekali kalau kita ini saling kenal, bahkan dia bilang kalau aku pernah menolongnya. Hah, yang benar saja. Aku pindah ke Edolas ketika umurku 4 tahun dan baru kembali kesini ketika umurku 17 tahun, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku berkenalan dengannya atau bahkan menolongnya yang notabenenya adalah orang asli di Fiore. Aku benar-benar menganggap Natsu sebagai orang gila, atau mungkin dia salah orang. Hah, entahlah. Lebih baik aku tidur sejenak. Aku lelah sekali.

XXX

Mira membangunkanku ketika kami sudah sampai di taman Fiore. Kubuka mataku dengan sangat tidak rela. Lalu mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingku seperti orang bodoh.

"Kita sudah sampai..?" tanyaku yang jawabannya sudah sangat jelas.

Mira mengangguk. Aku keluar dari mobil dengan sempoyongan. Mira menatapku khawatir.

"Lucy, sebaiknya kau cuci muka dulu. Kau tampak sangat kusut."

Memangnya aku ini baju apa? Tapi aku tidak menjawab kata-katanya dan malah mengambil topiku yang terletak diatas jok mobil. Lalu kupakai topi itu dikepalaku dan aku langsung berjalan menuju toilet untuk membasuh wajahku. Saat aku sedang berjalan dengan mata setengah tertutup, tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf!" kataku lalu pergi meninggalkan orang itu. Kulihat orang itu sempat memprhatikanku, lalu samar-samar kudengar dia memanggilku dengan "Lu-chan?" Namun aku tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan, selain tidak tahan dengan rasa kantukku, aku juga tidak mau orang-orang disini mengenaliku.

Setelah sampai di Toilet, segera kucuci wajahku dan kurapikan rambutku. Tidak lupa ikat rambut berbentuk tengkorak yang selalu bertengger disamping kepalaku ku rapikan sekalian. Lalu aku merasa ingin buang air kecil. Segera aku masuk kedalam pintu toilet dan menuntaskannya. Setelah selesai, aku meraih gagang pintu toilet untuk membukanya. Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan gagang pintu ini.

Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka.

Jantungku langsung mencelos ketika menyadari itu.

Gawat! Sebentar lagi konsernya akan dimulai! Bagaimana ini?!

Kegedor-gedor pintu itu sambil berteriak minta tolong. Namun percuma. Diluar itu sangat ramai. Ditambah lagi aku tidak membawa ponsel.

Argh! Kenapa disaat seperti ini harus tertinggal di mobil sih?!

Aku meraung didalam toilet sendirian.

Bagaimana ini? Konsernya...

Aku terduduk diam didalam toilet meratapi nasibku. Mira pasti bakal mengamuk kepadaku dan dia tidak akan memberiku liburan seperti yang dia janjikan. Apalagi konser ini sangat penting karena untuk merayakan ulang tahun wali kota. Huhu.. Ini pasti gara-gara aku kualat karena sering memukuli Natsu. Pasti Natsu tadi menyumpahiku agar aku sial... Tunggu, tunggu! Natsu! Itu dia, dia pasti disekitar sini! Ya, kemanapun aku pergi, dia pasti juga ada disana!

Aku langsung berdiri lalu kembali memukul-mukul pintu toilet itu.

"NATSU! NATSU! NATSUU! HEY, KAU ADA DIDEKAT SINI, KAN? NATSU! TOLONG AKU!" aku menjerit memanggil namanya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tapi aku tidak langsung menyerah, aku yakin dia ada didekat sini. Jadi kunaikkan volume suaraku.

"NATSUUUUUU!"

Cklek.

Terbuka.

Pintunya terbuka! Terima kasih, oh kami-sama!

Kulihat siapa dewa yang telah membukakan pintu terkutuk ini didepanku. Rambut berwarna pink, wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi, di jidatnya ada sebuah kaca mata aneh seperti kaca mata pembalap.

"Natsu..?" tanyaku sedikit ragu melihat penampilan laki-laki didepanku ini. Dia memakai seragam sekolah, dan penampilannya juga berbeda dengan Natsu yang beberapa jam lalu kutemui(kupukuli).

"Lucy-san... Kenapa kau bisa terkunci di toilet seperti ini?" dia bertanya kepadaku dengan kening yang berkerut.

Tunggu! Tadi dia memanggilku apa? Lucy...-san?

"Kau Natsu bukan?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Dia mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja aku adalah Natsu. Memangnya siapa lagi. Masa' Lucy-san tidak mengenali temannya sendiri?" dia bertanya sambil tersenyum aneh kearahku. Itu bukan senyuman yang biasa dia tunjukan padaku. Ah, lagi-lagi dia berkata kalau aku dan dia sudah kenal sejak lama. Aku benci orang yang sok kenal.

Aku berjalan keluar pintu toilet, kutatap dia dengan deathglareku. Kulihat dia sedikit ketakukan melihat tatapanku. Dia bersikap aneh, Padahal belum kupukul. Aku memelintir kedua tangannya kebelakang, sambil berteriak,

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan bersikap sok kenal denganku!" Dia langsung berteriak kesakitan, namun aku tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Kuinjak kakinya dengan sekuat mungkin hingga dia kembali mejerit kesakitan. Aku tersentak menyadari kalau aku hanya membuang-buang waktuku. Kulepaskan si pinky yang sudah tidak berdaya ini, sehingga dia langsung terjatuh kelantai. Ada sedikit perasaan puas melihatnya terjatuh untuk pertama kalinya. Karena selama aku memukulnya, dia tidak pernah berteriak ataupun terjatuh seperti ini.

"Ah, maaf! Aku memukulmu sedikit berlebihan. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih karena sudah mengeluarkanku dari toilet terkutuk ini. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya!" aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Kudengar samar-samar dia bergumam.

"Lucy-san... Menyeramkan.."

Hah? Perasaan aku tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat diriku ini menyeramkan dimatanya. Lagi pula, bukankah dia sudah terbiasa dengan pukulanku? Ah, apapun itu aku tidak peduli. Aku harus cepat-cepat menemui Mira.

XXX

"Mira!" aku memanggil nama manajerku yang sedang berdiri dibelakang panggung konser. Mira sedikit terkejut ketika melihatku.

"Lho? Lucy? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau tadi sudah ke panggung untuk bernyanyi?" tanya Mira sehingga aku langsung menaikkan alisku.

"Aku tidak pergi kepanggung. Dari tadi aku terkunci di toilet dan baru keluar sekarang."

"Eh? Mustahil! Aku benar-benar yakin kalau kau baru saja berjalan kearah panggung." ucap Mira ngotot.

Aku menjadi kesal mendengarnya dan langsung berjalan kearah panggung, diikuti Mira dibelakangku. Namun langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti dan mulutku langsung menganga lebar.

Aku tidak percaya ini! Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini! Aku melihat diriku sendiri sedang berdiri ditengah tengah panggung, bersiap-siap untuk bernyanyi.

_Ano hi sayonara wa ienakatta__  
__Mitomeru mitai de mou aenai koto__  
__Saigo ni [daijoubu] nante uso wo tsuita___

_Hontou ni taisetsu, omou tabi ni__  
__Hontou ni jibun wo kakushiteshimau no__  
__Okubyou. Wagamama ni narezu ni___

_Kimi ga inai machi wa__  
__Hitori ni wa hirosugiru ne__  
__Doko he arukidaseba ii?___

_Afuredasu DIAMOND__  
__Hoo wo tsutai kirakira maiochiru__  
__Donna ni kanashii toki mo__  
__Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no…_

Aku kembali melongo melihat diriku yang lain bernyanyi. Dia.. Suaranya benar-benar mirip dengan suaraku. Walaupun aku sedikit merasakan nada suaranya sedikit bergetar.

_Itsudatte teokure koukai dake__  
__Kokoro nokoshite wa kabe wo atsuku suru__  
__Dare demo egao no ura de namida otosu___

_Kimi ga kureta mono wo mada yubi de kazoeteiru__  
__Wasuretari shinai zutto___

_Tomaranai DIAMOND__  
__Setsunai iro hoshizora ni koboreru__  
__Mou kimi ni aenakutemo__  
__Mae wo muite arukidasanakucha ne ima wo___

_Nando demo tachidomari furikaeri sagashita__  
__Futari to iu omoide wa tooku__  
__Tsuki dake ga watashi no kage hitotsu mitsumeteiru dake___

_Afuredasu DIAMOND__  
__Hoo wo tsutai kirakira maiochiru__  
__Donna ni kanashii toki mo__  
__Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no___

_Ano hi sayonara wa ienakatta__  
__Mitomeru mitai de mou aenai koto__  
__Saigo ni [daijoubu] nante uso wo tsuita___

_Sunaona jibun ni koukai shinai jibun ni__  
__Itsuka nareru kara kitto…_

Aku terkesiap begitu laguku yang dinyanyikan oleh diriku yang lain selesai dinyanyikan. Orang itu menundukan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para penonton. Lalu dia berjalan kearahku, dia melewatiku begitu saja tanpa melihat kedepan. Mungkin dia sangat gugup bernyanyi didepan orang banyak.

Aku berbalik, dan mencengkram tangannya. Dia menoleh kebelakang, dan matanya membulat melihatku. Kutatap dia dengan tajam.

"Siapa kau?" Dia terdiam sejenak, menatapku dengan takut-takut.

"Aku..." dia menjawab dengan tanggung-tanggung.

"Aku siapa?" aku tidak sabaran.

"Tenang, tenang dulu Lucy. Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini ditempat yang lebih privasi." Mira menengahi kami. Aku baru sadar ternyata kami masih berada dibelakang panggung. Aku mendengus lalu menatap imitasi diriku itu.

"Ikut aku." lalu aku berjalan didepan mereka menuju ruang rias diikuti Mira dan imitasi diriku itu. Setelah sampai diruang rias, aku langsung mendudukkan diriku di sofa dan menyuruh mereka berdua duduk dihadapanku.

"Jadi siapa kau? Kenapa wajahmu bisa sangat mirip denganku?" aku mulai menginterogasinya.

"Namaku Lucy Heartfilia." jawabnya.

"Lucy?" aku dan Mira sama-sama menaikkan alis mendengar namanya yang juga mirip denganku.

"Aku tahu kau pasti heran kenapa nama kita juga bisa mirip, tapi sungguh aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka waktu pertama kali melihatmu di tv." jelas orang yang mengaku namanya Lucy itu.

Aku menyipitkan mataku, memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Lalu dimana kau tinggal?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Di Earthland, tepatnya dikompleks strowberry." jawabnya.

"Kau masih sekolah?" kali ini Mira yang melontarkan pertanyaan. Lucy yang dari Earthland(mungkin untuk mempermudah, aku akan memanggilnya Earth-Lucy saja deh) itu menoleh kearah Mira, dan menganggukan kepalanya. Entah penglihatanku ini benar atau tidak, tapi aku melihat mata Mira sedikit berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban dari Earth-Lucy itu.

"Dimana kau bersekolah?" Mira kembali bertanya.

"Di Yousei High School."

"Lalu kau ikut klub apa saja?"

"Aku... ikut klub musik." kulihat wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi murung ketika menjawab pertanyaan Mira yang satu ini. "Tapi.. Klub itu terancam akan dibubarkan... Sebentar lagi." lanjutnya.

Kulihat wajah Mira tampak berpikir keras, lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya entah untuk apa dan siapa. Dia melirikku sambil tersenyum puas membuatku dengan reflek menaikkan alisku.

"Baiklah, Lucy. Terima kasih karena kau sudah menggantikan Lucy ini bernyanyi diatas panggung tadi." Mira berkata sambil melirikku. Aku memutar bola mataku kearah lain.

"Sebagai rasa terima kasih kami, maukah kau makan malam bersama kami malam ini?" Aku tahu kalau Mira sudah berkata begitu ditambah lagi dengan senyum misterius yang sangat mencurigakan seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya.

"Ah, tidak. Terima kasih, temanku sudah menunggu diluar. Ditambah lagi aku harus mengerjakan pr-ku." dia langsung menolak begitu saja.

Kulihat wajah Mira menampakan sedikit kekecewaan, namun kemudian dia kembali tersenyum.

"Sou ka. Kalau begitu lain kali saja ya kita makan malamnya. Apa kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Earth-Lucy mengangguk, lalu segera berdiri diikuti oleh Mira.

"Sebelumnya kau harus mengganti bajumu." kataku, dia menoleh kearahku. Aneh. Rasanya seperi melihat pantulan dirimu sendiri di cermin.

"Ah, iya. Benar. Baju itu adalah baju yang disediakan oleh sponsor." Dia hanya ber-oh ria, lalu Mira membimbingnya ke ruang ganti.

XXX

Setelah gadis yang juga bernama Lucy itu selesai ganti baju dan pulang, Mira segera menghampiriku.

"Nee, Lucy." Mira memanggilku sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. Jujur saja, sikapnya itu dari tadi membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tahu bagaimana cara agar kau bisa libur selama sebulan penuh." ucap Mira.

Aku langsung melotot kearahnya. Dia bilang apa tadi? Di-dia berhasil menemukan cara agar aku bisa liburan sebulan penuh? LIBURAN SEBULAN PENUH?

"Benarkah?!" aku nyaris berteriak kearahnya.

Mira mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Aku punya sebuah rencana bagus untukmu dan juga... Lucy yang satu lagi."

Aku kembali menaikkan alisku.

"Kenapa kita perlu melibatkannya dalam urusan ini?" Mira segera membisikanku sesuatu. Lucu sekali. Padahal disini tidak ada seorangpun kecuali kami berdua. Setelah Mira selesai menjelaskan rincian dari rencananya, aku langsung mengangguk semangat dan menyetujui rencananya itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai negosiasi besok siang." ucap Mira sambil tersenyum puas. Aku langsung mengangguk setuju.

XXX

Siang ini, aku dan Mira sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Aku melihat kedatangan seorang gadis berambut blonde sepertiku sedang menuju kesini dari balik kaca mata hitamku. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah Mira. Kuberi dia sinyal.

"Target sudah didepan mata." aku berbisik kearahnya.

Mira mengangguk, lalu dia segera masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah kupersiapkan. Kualihkan kembali pandanganku kearah gadis blonde tadi yang semakin mendekat. Setelah dia tinggal satu langkah lagi mencapai tempat persembunyianku, segera aku keluar dan membekapnya. Kupelintir tangannya kebelakang, lalu kutarik tubuhnya dan kumasukkan dia ke mobil. Setelah memastikan dia sudah terkunci rapat dimobil, langsung saja kubuka pintu depan mobil dan segera kumasuki.

"Penculikan terlaksana." kataku sambil tersenyum puas.

"Tunggu! Siapa kalian ini, hah?! Lepaskan aku!" dia berteriak dari belakang.

"TOLONG! AKU DICULIK! TOLONG!" segera kulempar dengan topi hitamku agar tidak berteriak lebih jauh lagi. Dia menoleh kearahku. Kubuka kaca mata hitamku yang langsung membuatnya ternganga lebar.

"Hey, kita ketemu lagi." kataku sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Dia tidak bereaksi. Namun kemudian dia kembali berteriak, bahkan lebih keras dari teriakan minta tolongnya yang tadi.

"LUCY ASHLEY?!" segera saja kubekap mulutnya.

"Sssshh... Diam! Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, jadi lebih baik kau diam dan ikuti saja." ucapku kepadanya. Kulihat raut wajahnya memperlihatkan kekesalan, namun dia mengangguk saja.

Aku memberikan isyarat kepada Mira untuk segera jalan. Mira mengangguk lalu menjalankan mobil ini menuju restoran yang juga sudah kupersiapkan. Setelah kami sampai, aku kembali memasang topi dan kaca mata hitamku. Lalu kusuruh Earth-Lucy dan juga Mira untuk turun dari mobil. Aku berjalan duluan diikuti oleh dua orang itu dibelakangku. Aku tersenyum puas karena melihat keadaan restoran yang cukup sepi. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di meja yang paling sudut agar tidak terlalu diperhatikan pengunjung restoran lain. Mira dan Earth-Lucy mengikutiku duduk. Seorang pelayan menghampiri kami dan menanyakan pesanan kami. Aku menyebutkan pesananku sekaligus pesanan dua orang ini tanpa menanyakan pada orangnya langsung.

"Orange jus 3." pelayan itu mengangguk lalu mencatat pesanan kami. Lalu dia beranjak pergi. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah gadis berambut blonde yang begitu mirip denganku ini. Kulihat dia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapanku.

"Nah, Lucy." Aku dan dia menoleh kearah Mira.

"Ah, maksudku Lucy yang ini." ucap Mira sambil menunjuk Earth-Lucy disebelahnya.

"Kau pasti sangat penasaran kenapa kami membawamu kesini seperti seorang penculik." ucap Mira. Aku memutar bola mataku. Earth-Lucy mengangguk.

"Begini sebenarnya..." aku segera memotong ucapan Mira. Habis dia itu suka bertele-tele dalam menjelaskan sesuatu. Langsung saja ke poinnya.

"Aku mau kita bertukar posisi." ucapku.

Mira langsung melongo mendengarku yang langsung ceplas ceplos begitu saja. Sementara Earth-Lucy ekspresinya tidak jauh beda dengan Mira.

"Eh? A-apa?" dia bereaksi dengan ekspresi tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku mau bertukar posisi. Aku jadi kau. Dan kau jadi aku." ucapku sambil menunjuk diriku dan dirinya. Dia tidak bereaksi. Namun kemudian dia berteriak,

"EEHHHH?!"

Bersambung...

AN : Haha! Fanfic Edo-Lucy dan Edo-Natsu pertamaku dan pertama di Fanfom Fairy Tail indonesia! Aku udah lama kepingin bikin fanfic tentang Edo-Lucy dan Natsu, tapi gak kesampean karena ide yang suka mampet mendadak. Tapi setelah ketemu alur yang menarik, jadilah fanfic ini! Kuharap para reader suka fanfic ini... Ya udah, untuk chapter selanjutnya diceritakan dari sudut pandang Earth-Lucy dari awal cerita. Jadi, silahkan menunggu dan mereview cerita ini ^^ Review dan saran kalian adalah semangat author untuk melanjutkan cerita ini Author mohon diri dulu...

Salam Manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


End file.
